Amor Bajo las Sabanas
by Ydiel
Summary: El amor nos puede llevar a cometer los más locos impulsos, pero, ¿Qué sería de nosotros en este mundo sin eso que nos impulsa a vivir y a disfrutar del amor?...Entran y lean.


Pd. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo Dueño, no me demanden por eso.

* * *

"_**Amor Bajo las Sabanas"**_

"Veo la luna cual plateada se arraiga en la noche pendiente de todo, de todos nosotros. Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte, me permito mirarte, pero, tú no te atreves a enfrentarme¿Acaso me temes? No, eso sería absurdo, tú casi un Dios, jamás temerías a algo o a alguien, sería como cometer el peor de los pecados. Mis ojos se cierran como en un intento por verte, por ver tú alma, y vuelvo a confirmar que estás aquí tan cerquita de mí. De mi mejilla derecha brota una lágrima, la cual amarga llega hasta la comisura de mis labios, de pronto siento un olor tan familiar, tan conocido y al mismo tiempo seductor, un calido roce llega hasta mi rostro y se palpa en la huella que dejo la lágrima al caer, es difícil describir lo que siento, permanezco con los ojos bien cerrados y aun así puedo reconocer tú piel, me tocas, me seduces, me apasionas y ni siquiera nuestros labios pronuncian palabra alguna, es una locura".

-Es un poco tarde para que esté despierta, mi señora.- Después de los segundos que creían durarían una eternidad uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Lo sé, pero, necesitaba, yo… yo necesitaba verte.- La sinceridad es una de las cualidades que se pretendía tuviera una Diosa, y ella lo era, en toda su extensión.

Los ojos del invasor se abrieron en todo su esplendor, era un verdadero placer, un deleite absoluto contemplar tan maravillosa obra creada por los Dioses, sus ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo, tan misteriosos como el azul del mar y tan inmensos como maravillosos, la veían con asombro, con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo con deseo.

Para ella el sentir la fuerte y penetrante mirada de él, era demasiado aun que fuera la misma Athena ese hombre era intimidante, la intimidaba y se giró.

-Yo no debí….lo siento, fui imprudente e insensata, discúlpame por favor.-

Pero él en vez de aceptar la disculpa y retirarse como debió de haber hecho, reunió valor, el que jamás pensó perder en algún momento de todo su vida, y que en está ocasión lo abandonó, se reprocho por no poder irse y alejar toda fantasía absurda de su mente y decidió permanecer ahí y hablar, hablar con la verdad, pero, sobretodo con el corazón.

-¡No! No acepto tus disculpas, y no eres una imprudente al decir lo que sientes, por que si fuera así, yo… yo también lo soy, y créeme que insensato sería, por verte siempre bajo esta cortina plateada que nos brinda el cobijo de la luna cada noche que te admiro en secreto.-

Las palabras pronunciada, la voz entrecortada y la piel encandecer se apoderaban de ese cuerpo que reclamaba la cercanía de la mujer frente a él.

-Pero¿Estás loco?, has perdido la cordura, entre nosotros jamás podrá existir algo¡Jamás!.- Y es que no era suficiente el verlo cada noche bajo su balcón escondido entre las sombras ya no era suficiente, lo necesitaba, lo gritaba dentro de su alma, pero lo negaba.

-No me importa lo que digas, por que sé que tus palabras son lo contrario de lo que quieres decir, por eso, hoy será diferente.- Habló con determinación la misma que lo caracterizaba de ser tan sereno y devastador con sus adversarios, la misma que lo llevaba hacer casi inmortal.

La tomó en brazos y ante la mirada incrédula de ella el avanzó hasta la alcoba donde el cuerpo femenino descansaba cada noche, sin decir una sola palabra la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama.

Él aprovechó y se deshizo de todo estorbo que cubría su piel, la fémina estaba asombrada de tanta perfección, y es que era hermoso, condenadamente hermoso y estaba ahí, para ella estaba ahí y está vez no lo dejaría ir.

Dejó caer su cuerpo encima de ella, con cuidado de no lastimar el frágil cuerpo que yacía debajo de él, la besó, el beso fue tierno y sincero necesitado de calor, cada caricia era un deleite para sus cuerpos calientes por la excitación. El sendero de besos húmedos que fue marcando en su piel la enloquecían de placer al saber que sería suya por que a estás alturas ya no daría marcha atrás.

Y continuó, besó cada rincón de su cuerpo descubierto. Pero estorbaba algo y pronto decidió eliminar al "estorbo" en su indecoroso plan.

El vestido blanco que cubría la nívea piel de la mujer de cabellera larga y morada dejó de cubrir las cumbres que sobresalían ante la vista para deleitarlo a él, así, siguió bajando por su blanquecina piel, la estrecha cintura, las bien pronunciadas caderas, las torneadas piernas y los delicados pies, fue el recorrido de esa prenda, que termino su camino en el suelo acompañando la armadura dorada de aquel seductor que se encontraba en la cama.

Volvió su atención al rostro precioso que lo devoraba con la mirada y se clavo en su mirada como si fuera una guerra milenaria de miradas, que solo uno podría ganar, obvio uno tenía que ser el perdedor y sin aguantar más él perdió, y es que el tener a tan deseado cuerpo desnudo podía y llamaba más su atención que dedicarse a pelear por un par de zafiros. Ante la sonrisa de ella, sonrió y volvió a su labor, besó los labios con desesperación, después de devorarlos, bajó por el cuello de la fémina y succionó sus senos como si de ello dependiera su vida, nunca pensó que su más grande deseo se convirtiera en realidad, ella era simplemente perfecta, toda una Diosa, tal como la imaginaba, succionó el derecho y continuó con el izquierdo hasta enrojecerlos y dejarlos sumamente hinchados y sensibles ante su contacto demoledor.

Por su parte ella se frotaba contra él provocando cada vez más su erección, y es que lo que sentía le estaba quemando las entrañas, sus manos pequeñas y delicadas acariciaban esa ancha y fuerte espalda hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en ella al ir aumentando su misma excitación.

Al sentirse satisfecho bajo por el firme abdomen y besó cada parte de el, hasta que se topó con esa parte intima a la que tanto ansiaba llegar. Su rostro se hundió en la abertura de ella, tan caliente y húmeda lo recibió, sus piernas se abrieron de par en par al sentir una lengua ágil e intrusa dentro de ella, fue ahí que gimió, y él penetró un par de dedos en ella, en lo que volvía hasta su rostro y besó con demencia esos labios rosados e hinchados que lo esperaban ansiosos por devorarlo también.

-Hazme tuya… ohhh… hazme tuya de una vez, Shaka, te deseo tanto amor.- Su voz lánguida y entrecortada era lo único que necesitaba para saber lo que ella le pedía.

En ese momento abrió más la piernas de ella y se coloco delante del cuerpo femenino, se fue hundiendo en el, hasta que con brusquedad ya no pudo ser delicado y termino por penetrarla frenéticamente, ella lanzo un alarido de dolor, y el sintió la sangre hervirle en su ya muy firme y endurecido pene, las uñas de ella se clavaron más provocándole brotar sangre de su ancha espalda, hasta que el dolor cedió y sus manos pequeñas pero mortales se posesionaron de su fornido pecho, mientras tanto el seguía penetrándola con rudeza al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras de amor.

-Te amo…. y no me arrepiento de sentir esto…. Eres mía Saori Khido y de nadie más.-

Las envestidas eran duras y certeras al mismo tiempo que placenteras, el fuego que ardía en esa habitación era capaz de consumir hasta al mismísimo Santuario.

Saori se entregaba sin ataduras al hombre que amaba, y él le correspondía igual. Shaka de Virgo lo estaba entregando todo por ella, por su amor, por su señora, por ese cuerpo que era su perdición y al mismo tiempo su salvación.

Cada caricia, cada suspiro, los gemidos de los cuales sólo las paredes eran testigos mudos de ese encuentro de amor, eran capaces de ver un amor sin igual en esta tierra.

Las penetraciones se volvían cada vez más violentas, era una tormenta desatada en esa cama, entre las sabanas, pronto una oleada vino acompañada de una envestida sumamente mayor que provoco un grito de culminación al igual que lo acompaño otro ronco. Ambos habían sucumbido ante el placer. Shaka se derramó en ella llenándola de su calor en las entrañas, ella por su parte seguía unida en él, y es que ese encuentro sería el primero, pero no el último ya que ambos estaban decididos a luchar por que fueran muchos más.

"_**Cuando un amor florece en tu jardín, cuídalo, cultívalo y cuando menos lo esperes una rosa nacerá en el, dando paso aun bello amor". **_

* * *

Hola gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, es mi primer fics en está sección de Saint Seiya, yo escribó en la sección de SM pero me gusta mucho está pareja y me anime ya que hay pocos fics de ellos como tal, bueno esperó les haya gustado y si es así ya saben, vallan al botoncito que dice "Go" y háganmelo saber. 

¡Domo Arigato!.

…_.Lady….._


End file.
